Misc
__TOC__ Travel Turkmenistan Ashgabad (Dec. 2015, business trip) * Turkmenistan * Turkish Airlines * Tour Intanbul * Istanbul Ataturk Airport * Istanbul Metro, Tram & Train Map * Istanbul Metro, Istanbul, Turkey * Ayasofya(Hagia Sophia) Museum 공항버스 * 6017 (인천공항 ↔ 서울대호암교수회관) * 6019 (인천공항 ↔ 내방역) Hardware Smartphone * GSMArena.com * AnTuTu * LG G6 ** LG G6 * LG G5 ** LG G5 Spec ** LG G5 ** LG G5/논란 및 문제점 * LG V10 ** LG V10 ** LG V10 Spec * LG G4 ** LG G4 Spec ** LG G4 ** LG G4/논란 및 문제점 * LG G3 ** LG G3 Spec * LG G3 Beat ** LG G3 Beat Micro-site (Korean) ** LG G3 S Spec ** LG D722 Product Support * LG G2 ** LG G2 Micro-site (Korean) ** LG G2 Spec * Samsung Galaxy Wide ** Samsung Galaxy Wide (Korean) *** Display : 5.5"/720 x 1280, RAM : 2GB, Internal Storage : 16GB, Camera : 13MP/5MP * Samsung Galaxy A5 (2016) ** Samsung Galaxy A5 (2016) Spec *** Display : 5.2"/1080 x 1920, RAM : 2GB, Internal Storage : 16GB, Camera : 13MP/5MP * Samsung Galaxy A3 (2016) ** Samsung Galaxy A3 (2016) Spec *** Display : 4.7"/720 x 1280, RAM : 1.5GB, Internal Storage : 16GB, Camera : 13MP/5MP * Samsung Galaxy J7 (2016) ** Samsung Galaxy J7 (2016) Spec *** Display : 5.5"/720 x 1280, RAM : 2GB, Internal Storage : 16GB, Camera : 13MP/5MP * Samsung Galaxy S3 ** Galaxy S3 Spec * Xiaomi Mi 5 ** Xiaomi Mi 5 Spec * Huawei P8 ** Huawei P8 Spec ** Huawei P8 Mini-site misc ** LG F70 Spec *** Display : 4.5"/480x800, RAM : 1GB, Internal Storage : 4/8GB, Camera : 5MP/1080p ** Galaxy WIN *** Display : 4.65"/480x800, RAM : 1GB, Internal Storage : 8GB, Camera : 5MP ** LG Optimus LTE III *** Display : 4.7"/1280x720, RAM : 1GB, Internal Storage : 8GB, Camera : 8MP Tablet * Huawei MediaPad ** Huawei MediaPad M3 ** Huawei MediaPad M2 * ASUS MeMO Pad ** ASUS MeMO Pad 8 (ME581CL) * ASUS ZenPad ** ASUS ZenPad S 8.0 (Z580CA) ** ASUS ZenPad S 8.0 (Z580C) ** ASUS ZenPad 8.0 (Z380KL) ** ASUS ZenPad 8.0 (Z380C) Laptop * Candidate at Oct. 2016 ** Lenovo IdeaPad 510S-14ISK 80TK003VKR ** Lenovo IdeaPad 710S-13ISK 80SW0083KR ** ACER Aspire S5-371-Edge5 ** ACER Aspire V3-372-MAXUP * Thinkpad P50 ** ThinkPad P50 ** ThinkPad P50 20EQA0L5KR Support - Documents, Drivers, ... ** ThinkPad P50 User Guide ** Thinkpad P50 Hardware Maintenance Manual * HP ENVY Ultrabook 4-1066tx ** HP ENVY Ultrabook 4-1066tx ** HP ENVY Ultrabook 4-1066tx Software and Driver * Samsung Electronics NT871Z5G-X01R ** Intel Dual Band Wireless-AC 7260 Plus Bluetooth * ThinkPad T440 ** Specification * ThinkPad T400 ** Detailed specifications - ThinkPad R400, T400 ** Drivers and software - ThinkPad T400 ** Hardware Maintenance Manual - ThinkPad R400, T400 All-in-one PC * LG 22VD240-LX20K, 22V240-LH20K ** 22V240-LH20K includes Windows 8 64bit ** 22V240-LH20K Spec ** CPU : Pentium N3520 *** Freq. : 2.17-2.42 GHz, GPU Freq. : 313-854 MHz, L2 Cache : 2MB *** Cores : 4, Memory, Lithography : 22nm, Price : $180 *** Ref : Silvermont based Pentiums ** Memory *** Type : 2 × DDR3L-1333, Built-in : 4GB, Max : 8GB ** Display *** Size : 54.6cm, Resolution : 1920 x 1080, LCD Type : IPS ** HDD *** Capacity : 500GB, Interface : SATA2, Speed : 5400rpm ** Weight : 4.5Kg * LG 22VD240-LX11K ** CPU : Celeron N2910 *** Freq. : 1.6 GHz, GPU Freq. : 313-756 MHz, L2 Cache : 2MB *** Cores : 4, Lithography : 22nm, Price : $132 *** Ref : Silvermont based Celerons ** Memory *** Type : 2 × DDR3L-1066, Built-in : 4GB, Max : 8GB, Banks : 1 ** Display *** Size : 54.6cm, Resolution : 1920 x 1080, LCD Type : IPS ** HDD *** Capacity : 500GB, Interface : SATA2, Speed : 5400rpm ** Weight : 4.5Kg CPU * CPU Benchmarks by PassMark Software * Intel Xeon CPU ** Intel Xeon Processor E5-2603 v3 ** Intel Xeon Processor E5-2603 v4 ** Intel Xeon Processor E5-2620 v3 ** Intel Xeon Processor E5-2620 v4 SSD * Intel SSD 520 Series ** Intel® Solid-State Drive 520 Series ** Intel SSD Resource Center * Samsung SSD ** SSD 850 PRO 512GB MZ-7KE512B/KR ** 삼성 SSD 840 PRO MZ-7PD256B/KR Graphics Card * NVIDIA GeForce (on Wikipedia) * NVIDIA Quadro * NVIDIA Quadro (on Wikipedia) : Nvidia's brand for graphics cards intended for use in workstations * List of Nvidia graphics processing units * AMD FirePro (on Wikipedia) : AMD's brand of graphics cards intended for use in workstations Windows HP ProLiant * HP ProLiant DL Rack Server ** HPE ProLiant DL380 Gen9 Server Hard Rock * AllMusic * 100 Greatest Guitarists (Rolling Stone Music) * 500 Greatest Albums of All Time (Rolling Stone Music) * Deep Purple discography * Judas Priest discography * Black Sabbath discography * Riff Movies * Trolls (2016, DreamWorks) * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016, Lucasfilm) * Sing (2016, Illumination Entertainment) * 센과 치히로의 행방불명 (2001, Studio Ghibli) * Star Wars Episode II - Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode VII - The Force Awakens Games * Doom (Wikipedia) * Doomsday Engine * ZDoom ** an enhanced port of the official DOOM source code to Win32. * Doom 3D * Doom 4 (Wikipedia) * Descent (Wikipedia) * D2X-XL * DXX-Rebirth * Descent: Underground (Wikipedia) * Descendent Studio * Minecraft (Wikipedia) * Steam Sports * List of NBA MVP Award Winners * NBA People (Korean) * 2014 FIFA World Cup Brazil ** 날짜별 경기결과 ** 조별예선 *** 스위스 2 : 5 프랑스 (6/21) *** 나이지리아 2 : 3 아르헨티나 (6/26) Science * The Feynman Lectures on Physics * Notable mathematicians * List of important physicists * University of Göttingen * Institute for Advanced Study * Palo Alto Research Center * Physical constant * Mathematical constant * 수학사 최대의 미스터리 - 과연 페르마는 알고 있었을까? Shopping * NexTag : Find and Compare Millions of Products, All in One Spot * camelcamelcamel : a free Amazon price tracker! 가구 * 이케아 코리아 ** 거실 시리즈 ** 홈오피스 시리즈 ** 침실 시리즈 ** 베스토 시스템 ** 빌리 시리즈 ** 팍스 시스템 * 펜다 소파 * 자코모 * 로코코 * 핀란디아 * 동진침장 ** 올리비아데코 * 데코뷰 * 윈플러스 * 코지샵 Articles * 하루를 함께 하는 의자, 당신은 얼마나 투자하고 계십니까? (2017.02.16) 건강 * LG생활건강 비욘드 * LG생활건강 페리오 * 유한킴벌리 그린핑거 * 유한킴벌리 티엔 잡화 * 키플링 해외직구 * 해외직구 배송대행 도대체 어디다 맡겨야(2014.11.14) * 스마트하게 해외직구하기 7가지 TIP(2014/06/09) * 해외직구 품목별 관세율 * 품목별 관세율 * 아마존 해외직구 방법(2015.04.28) * 아마존 해외직구 방법(몰테일) * AliExpress 11.11 Shopping Guide * 중국판 블랙프라이데이 ‘광군제’, 직구족을 위한 대표 사이트 5선 (2015/11/06) * BYBLE Korea * 외산폰, 우리나라에서 개통해서 사용하려면? (KT 기준) * KT 자급단말(해외구매폰 등) 사용법 Public Service 행정 * 안양시 * 안양시 전자민원창구 * 경기도 보안 * 주민등록번호 Clean Center ** 주민등록번호 이용내역 확인 * 실종아동찾기 센터 ** 실종예방을 위한 사전등록 서비스 * 국가재난정보센터 * 개인정보보호 종합포털 * 주민번호 수집 금지 본격 시행 (2014.08.18) 의료 * 중앙응급의료센터 * 고려대학교 구로병원 * 가톨릭대학교 여의도성모병원 식품 * 식품안전나라 * 안전안심 먹을거리 환경서비스 ** 식품이력정보 조회 * 축산물 이력제 육아 * 요요 유치원 * 메이플 유치원 * 예방접종 도우미 * 아이사랑 (임신육아종합포털) * 중앙육아종합지원센터 ** 영유아 보육에 대한 제반 정보제공 및 상담을 통하여 일반주민에게 보육에 대한 편의를 도모하고 어린이집과의 연계체제를 구축하여 어린이집 운영의 효율성 제고 * 중앙육아종합지원센터 보육과정 웹사이트 * 어린이집/유치원 통합정보 공시 ** 어린이집ㆍ유치원 전반의 주요정보를 투명하게 공개하여 부모의 알권리를 보장하기 위한 정보공시제도 * 어린이집 정보공개 Portal * 유치원 알리미 ** 유치원 전반의 주요 정보를 객관적이고 투명하게 공개하는 제도로, 학부모의 알권리를 보장하고 유치원의 실태를 정확하게 파악하여 유아 교육의 질을 높이기 위한 제도 * e-유치원 (유아학비지원시스템) * e유치원 시스템 (Closed) * 서울특별시 보육포털서비스 ** 어린이집 실시간 인터넷 예약 이용 서비스, 어린이집 정보 제공, 다양한 보육정보 제공 * 서울특별시 유아교육진흥원 * 동안청소년수련관 (안양시 동안구) 교육 초등 교육 * 부림초등학교 * 보라매초등학교 * NEIS * 에듀넷 * 서울특별시 과학전시관 * 서울창의체험배움터 * e청소년 - 청소년활동정보서비스 * EBS 초등 * EBS 영어 * EBS Math * CHESSCOOL : 초등방과후 영어교실 * 정상어학원 * CMS 에듀케이션 * CMS 평촌영재교육센터 * 다수인 Math * 평촌 김장현 수학학원 * 꿀박사 - 1:1 맞춤형 학습지원 시스템 * 꿀맛닷컴 유아 교육 * 튼튼영어 프리스쿨 * 엘킨영어 * Storix 고등 교육 * 영재학교 * 과학고등학교 * 국제고등학교 * 외국인 학교 * 경기도교육청 고등학교 입학 전학 Portal * 안양권 고등학교 전입학안내 * 부흥고등학교 (동안구) * 성문고등학교 (만안구) * 신성고등학교 (만안구) * 안양고등학교 (만안구) * 양명고등학교 (만안구) * 인덕원고등학교 (동안구) * 충훈고등학교 (동안구) * 평촌고등학교 (동안구) misc * 한국직업능력개발원 커리어넷 드림레터(진로 가이드) 문화 * 서울역사 박물관 * 대한민국 구석구석 행복여행 * 2016 전국 청정 해수욕장 20선 복지 * 복지서비스 모의계산 * 기초생활보장제도의 맞춤형 급여체계 개편 * 주거급여 홈페이지 ** 주거급여 개편 ** 주거급여 세부 지원기준 확정, 7월 1일부터 시행(2015/05/27) * 집주인 리모델링 임대 시범사업 ** 집주인 리모델링 임대주택 2차 시범사업 대상자 모집공고 보훈 * 국가보훈처 보훈지원 * 보훈 위탁병원 * 대한민국전몰군경유족회 * 국가기록원 일제강점기 피해자 명부 * 국가유공자 등 예우 및 지원에 관한 법률 * 국가유공자 등 예우 및 지원에 관한 법률 시행령 * 국가유공자 등 예우 및 지원에 관한 법률 시행규칙 * 참전유공자 예우 및 단체설립에 관한 법률 * 참전유공자예우 및 단체설립에 관한 법률 시행령 * 참전유공자예우 및 단체설립에 관한 법률 시행규칙 실버 * 중앙 노인보호전문기관 ** 전국 노인보호전문기관 관리 * 대구광역시 노인보호전문기관 ** 실버스마일(노인일자리) 사업 담당 법률 * 전자가족관계등록시스템 * 인터넷등기소 * 찾기쉬운 생활법령 정보 * 대한법률구조공단 * 이준호의 법률정보 * 부산광역시 차량등록사업소 > Q&A > 장애인차량 상속 문의(2009-04-28) 환경 * 에코머니 * 탄소포인트제 * 서울시 에코마일리지 * 에너지효율 1등급 가전 인센티브 환급 시스템 * 폐가전 방문 수거 예약센터 * 동작구 | 대형생활폐기물 처리 금융 * 연금저축 통합공시(금융결제원) * 금융감독원 전자공시시스템 * 전자금융거래법 ** 전자금융거래법 ** 전자금융거래법 시행령 ** 전자금융감독규정 ** 전자금융감독규정시행세칙 ** 전자금융감독규정 해설(금융감독원) * 전자금융사기예방서비스 ** http://blog.hanabank.com/277 ** http://blog.ibk.co.kr/997 세금 * 빠뜨린 소득공제 추가로 받는 방법은? ** 종합소득 확정신고, 경정청구 상세 안내 * 국세청 홈택스로 '과거 증여재산 신고내역' 조회 된다. (2016.10.05) ** 국세청 Hometax > 조회/발급 > 세금신고납부 > 증여세 결정정보 조회 * 인터넷으로 증여 신고하기 (2011/06.28) * 7년 공든 탑 무너진다 장마<장기주택마련상품> 점검 (2008.11.19) 연말정산 * 2016년 귀속 연말정산 종합 안내 * 2015년 귀속 연말정산 종합 안내 * 2014년 연말정산 안내 * 2014년 귀속 근로소득 연말정산 종합 안내 * 2013년 연말정산 안내 * 2012년 연말정산 안내 * 2011년 연말정산 안내 * 2010년 연말정산 안내 통신 * 대한민국의 이동통신 주파수 * 통신사별 주파수 대역 ** * SKT 주요 무료 부가서비스 ** 060비밀번호통화 ** 060정보료한도제 ** LTE데이터로밍차단 ** SKT콜렉트콜수신거부 ** 국제전화발신금지 ** 번호도용문자차단 ** 선물조르기거절 ** 소리샘 ** 통화중 대기 ** 휴대폰 보호 서비스 ** 스팸ARS차단플러스 ** 스팸SMS차단 ** 스팸필터링 * IMEI(International Mobile Station Equipment Identity) * Comparison of mobile phone standards * LTE Bands(frequency bands and channel bandwidths) * 명의도용 방지 서비스/가입현황 조회 서비스 * KT * 7mobile (SKT 별정통신) * freeT (KT, LGU+ 별정통신) * 이지모바일 (KT 별정통신) * 위너스텔 (KT 별정통신) 기타 * 국토교통부 공동주택관리정보시스템 * 서울특별시 공동주택 통합정보마당 * Aviability ** 항공편 검색 * 제8회 2015 한국SW 아키텍트 대회 ** Track III > 분산처리 프레임워크를 활용한 대용량 영상 고속분석 시스템 ** 2015 한국SW 아키텍트대회 성황리 개최 ** 2015 한국SW아키텍트대회 성황리 개최 (발표자료 첨부) * 2006년 대한민국 DB 설계 공모 대전 모범답안 및 대상작 ** 대한민국 DB 설계 공모 대전 역대 수상자 * 2016 역할 기반 SW 엔지니어 로드맵 평촌 * 안양시립도서관 * 안양종합운동장 * 동안청소년수련관 (안양시 동안구) * 안양종합운동장 눈썰매장 * 국립 과천 과학관 교통 * 일반버스 3 * 마을버스 5-1 * 마을버스 8 * 일반버스 52-1 맛집 * 어글리 스토브 병원 * 한림대학교 성심병원 * 평촌 수피부과 * 홍동선소아과의원 - 경기 안양시 동안구 관악대로 345 * 엄민용소아과의원 - 경기 안양시 동안구 관악대로 388 * 보람의원 - 경기 안양시 동안구 관평로138번길 53 * 이정희소아과의원 - 경기 안양시 동안구 관평로 227 * 평촌 연세가정의학과의원 - 경기 안양시 동안구 달안로 110 * 평촌 차소아청소년과의원 * 평촌드림의원 - 경기 안양시 동안구 귀인로 253 초원아파트 제1상가 동동 1층 109,110호 * 연세소아과의원 - 경기 안양시 동안구 관악대로 129 Items * Egoist EE1EZ300 KH * Egoist EE1EZ303 KH * Egoist EE1EZ303 DI * Egoist EE1WB261 KH * Egoist EE2WZ361 KH * Nike Wemen's Dunk Sky Hi * Converse CT AS Hi-Ness Zip HI * Adidas F32251 Energy Boost * Adidas F32292 Revenge Boost misc * Android Smartphone 보안 ** 환경설정 *** 통화 > 발신제한 > 국제 전화 발신 제한, 700/060 전화 발신 제한, 비밀번호 변경 (LG) * Android 위치 서비스 ** Android Device Manager ** Location History * Android Smartphone 데이터 완전 삭제 ** 공장초기화 후에도 데이터는 살아있다? 데이터 완전히 삭제하는 법 (2013/07/12) ** 안드로이드 데이터완전삭제, 중고폰 거래시 필수 사항 (2014/07/17) * 삼성 Anycall 초기 모델 Naming/공장초기화 ** 대상 : SCH-X700(2003), SCH-E470(2005) ** Naming *** SKT : 대기화면에서 #758353266#646# 입력 ** 공장초기화 *** 대기 화면에서 5809540*45680 입력 *** Test Mode 화면에서 0888 입력 *** EFS CLEAR 1:OK? 화면에서 1 입력하고 확인 키 입력 *** 공장초기화 진행... ** 참고 *** 구형 애니콜 ... 나밍 공장초기화 *** 핸드폰 별 개통일 ,나밍 방법.공장 초기화 방법 *** 휴대폰 나밍방법, 핸드폰 나밍번호 ... * SKY Feature Phone Naming/공장초기화 ** 대상 : IM-S340L(2008), IM-S315L(2008) ** Naming *** SKT : 대기화면에서 #758353266#646# 입력 *** LGT : 대기화면에서 ##10306# ** 공장초기화 *** Naming 화면에서 번호에 0000000000 입력 TODO * Schematron for Oozie * XSLT to generator HTML page for PMD ruleset XML file. ** Reflecting it into the Maven PMD plugin.